The Cliche Lucy gets kicked out Story : MermaidHeel
by animation art2000-2013
Summary: Lucy quits FT and joins Mermaid heel. she becomes stronger over her journey making new freinds and family. But what happens when the GMGs come around.
1. Chapter 0

The Clique "Lucy Gets kicked out" Story

Hey to anyone who so happens to read this, um , this is my first fanfic and im not very good with coming up with ideas ( if that didn't make sense I meant writes block I guess you could say ) , and am sorta bad at spelling and like to use text language soooooo, be prepared and I guess the only thing other to say is I hope you like it !

Ok so this is one of those lucy gets kicked out of team natsu stories and it just goes through different reactions and options she chooses and ill have different versions of it so I'll be going through like no more than 6 or 7 versions and id be very very happy if some people would like to give me some pointers and story ideas… pls, maybe, pls and last thing before I give you the first couple or all the versions **I HAVE NOT** decided pairings :

Version 1: Lucy quits fairytail an joins Mermaid Heel

Version 2: Lucy quits FT and joins Sabertooth

Version 3: Lucy quits FT ; and I was maybe hoping If I get any reviews you could decide wat guild

Version 4: Lucy quits FT and creates her own guild

Version 5: Lucy deals with it…

Version 6 – 7: ?

Again I haven't decided pairings or how long this will be. I might make the versions separate storys, ill only be able to update around midnight cause its summer an stuff, ummmmm o and rating may change going through the story/storys


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry If its boring it took me awhile to think of something gomen. **

_**~ Normal Pov ~**_

It was a normal day in Magnolia, well normal for the past 6 months. Everyone in Fairy Tail have been partying like crazy. For one person's return. Lisanna Strauss. Ever since she came back from "the dead", no one could stop partying. Well one person could. Lucy could.

_**~ Lucys Pov ~**_

Once we all got to the guild with Lisanna no one could stop partying, even I couldn't. Well for the first month. After that I just got tired. I hadn't noticed how people started to ignore me. I only noticed how Natsu had stopped sleeping at my house, but I thought he was just passed out at the guild. Now the only people who bother to talk to me are Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Levy, and the exceeds. Of course Master as well. But I don't think he knows I'm getting ignored. ( Italics_ means thoughts _and** Bold means conversations **)

"_I should probably get to the guild now. Its already 11, Levys probably wondering where I am." _

"**hmmmm… wat should I wear today" **i asked myself.

I ended picking out a pair of black short shorts, a black sports bra under a red low cut see through tank and my signature heart earrings black combat boots and brown key belt. I ate breakfast quickly and headed towards the guild. Of course not without walking on the ledge near the river. As I got to the front doors I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Don't know why but I just dreaded walking in. I pushed the doors open to find most everyone just waking up on the guild floors with a hangover. I walked over to Levys table of books being careful not to step on any limp bodies on the way. They were everywere.

" **Morning Levy chan "**

" **Morning Lu chan, hows the book going " she said**

" **Great! The next chapter should be done soon. "**

" **Really! " **squeal** ( sorry I didn't no wat to put other than that )**

" **haha, Im going to get a drink want to come "**

" **Sorry I wanna read some more but ill join you later "**

" **k bye Levy chan "**

" **see ya Lu chan "**

As I walked to the bar I again tried to dodge the now small amount of limp bodies still on the ground. Other than that I tried to dodge anything flying through the air.

" _God they over do it " I thought_

" **morning Mira " **

" **Morning Lucy, how's it goin, they still ignoring you? " She asked with a sad aura**

_**~ Normal Pov ~**_

By then everyone was up, of course with huge hangovers, doing the usual.

Suddenly there was a giant depressing aura. Who was it coming from? Well none other than Lucy.

" **Yea "** she replied

" **uhh I cant believe them, your nakama yet the entire guild is ignoring you " **Mira stated angrily

Lucys aura just grew bigger, of course nobody noticed.

"**Mira, your not helping "**Lucy stated angrily

" **haha, sorry " **Mira said nervously

** Awkward silence ** ( between the two )

"_I should probably ask for my smoothie, before I get more depressed " _Lucy thought

"**Hey Mira can I get a strawberry smoothie please" **she asked

"**Sure "**Mira replied

As Mira was making a smoothie for Lucy and Lucy was waiting, Team Natsu ( excluding Lucy ) were huddling in a corner having a "secret" conversation

_**~ Team Natsus Pov ~**_

"**Yea I want Lisanna on are Team but then are group would be to big "**replied Gray

"**So then one of us could leave **"stated Natsu

"**Not that easy Flame Brain" **said Gray

"**Wad ya say Ice –" **Natsu got cut off

"**Grays right, none of us want to quit, so we have to kick one of us out, it should be the weakest link sooo… Lucy. "**stated Erza, as soon as she said that both her an gray stiffened as if just realising what was going to happen

"**Yea all she does is hide behind her spirits and have us save her ass" **Natsu stated not even caring about what he said as if he always thought that

"**Lets go tell her"**Natsu said

All the while Gray looked unsatisfied with the option they chose to use making one of their teammates quit. Erza was warming up to the idea and Natsu looked as if he couldn't give damn about it as long as Lisanna was on their team.

_**~ Lucys Pov ~**_

"**thanx Mira " **I said as she handed me my smoothie. She just nodded and smiled.

"**Lucy! " **I heard my name being called thinking they finally stopped ignoring me. How I was wrong. As I turned around I saw my team mates all running up to, which made me really excited.

_**~ Grays Pov ~**_

"**Lucy!" **Natsu called out. Everyone froze to look at us then lucy. Lucy looked excited, I don't know why but she did. And her look made me feel horrible. I could tell Erza had the same feeling. Natsu didn't look any different from when we were talking. This is wrong I cant do this. I mean I want lisanna on are team but not by kicking Lucy out.

_**~ Normal Pov ~**_

"**Hey we all want Lisanna on are team but then the team would be to big, so we decided to kick out the weakest person which is you. ya fine with that. cool thx "**Erza and Gray were frozen stiff not able to move or speak. All the while Natsu hadn't even taken a minute to let Lucy answer his question he just walked off to go tell lisanna that she was on the team. Half way through the guild he heard something that he never thought hed hear from lucy. Nobody ever thought they would hear this from lucy.

"**You heartless son of a bitch"**

**Sorry if it was boring and I cant promise itll be more interesting the next chap. If any of you are offended by any of this, suck it up it wasn't directed towards you in any way. Again sorry an hopefully he next chap will be better. And ill try to update sooner. ( I feel like im talking to myself ) :/ oh and sorry for any missed spelled words.;p**

**this story was thanx to Lady Waterlily, ReianaA, redwolf177 and any author ive ever read from,,, so thank you XD**

**Bye bye people **


	3. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaaaaa… I hope you like it ? I still don't know wat to say gomen**

**Something I forgot to include in the last chapters where, **

_**I (obviously ) DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

_**~ Normal Pov ~**_

"**You heartless son of a bitch" **she choked out the words as she tried not to cry, but to her embarrassment a few tears fell.

Everyone stood frozen silenced from shock

She got up from her seat, dropping her glass in the process, to walk out the guild doors. She stopped at the doors tears now streaming their way down her face and said the one thing that made everyone feel guilty…

_**~ Lucys Pov ~**_

"**You stupid heartless people treat me no better than my father" **I turned to leave **"but in my opinion you guys are way worse." **I walked out the guild doors crying.

" _I cant believe it happened to me twice. Once with my father now with Fairy Tail. This world is mest up" _I thought to myself, dried of any more tears. I was now just wondering around town wondering wat I should do. That's when I came up with the idea of leaving the guild like I did my father.

I started to walk toward my street. When I got to home I started packing immediately. Grabbing a suit case to pack my stuff I took all my under wear, tanks, shorts, jeans, and loose shirts. I was determined to start a new life meaning different style, different attitude, and different name. I called out Virgo to store some furniture in the spirit world. Meaning my bed, desk, and some other stuff like pots an pans. I thanked her before she left and went to get the things in the bathroom I needed. After I was done packing I decided to write a letter to my friends and Fairy Tail. I put it on the kitchen counter for someone to find and went to the land lady to give her the keys to my… no the, apartment.

"**Thx but I wont be needing these anymore"** I told her. She looked really sad but put on a tough front. I gave her a hug and said softly that I would miss her and that she is the closest thing to a mother I have. I gave her the money for this month and walked away.

I headed towards the train station. I didn't know where to go, so I just boarded a random train. I was planning on training somewhere private.

_**Time skip **_

_**~ Normal Pov ~**_

Once Lucy had boarded the train an sat down in her own booth, she fell asleep.

By the time she had woken the train was making the next stop a couple towns away from Magnolia. It was a fairly small town compared to Magnolia, but had a huge forest behind it.

"_Perfect" _she thought.

She grabbed her things and went to find some food for her growling stomach. By the time she was done it was sun set. She didn't have any money after paying her rent so she decided to go stay in the forest.

_**~ Lucys Pov ~ **_

I just finished eating my strawberry croissant and milkshake. Although the milkshake was good it wasn't as good as great as Miras.

"_I already miss them. I Just hope they find my letters soon."_

I decided to go camp out in the forest. As I was walking, looking for a good spot to sleep for the night. I heard a whooshing **(?)** sound. Kinda like a waterfall. I turned the corner from where I heard it coming from and there it was.

"**Pretty" I awed **

The grass was lush and green, the waterfall was clear blue, and next to it was a rock cave.

"_I could live here forever" I grinned widely. _

I walked across the field to the cave and put down my things. I went to the river and striped to nothing but my under wear, bra and keys. I walked into the water which was the perfect temp.

"_Aquarius would love the water" _I thought. My eyes widened along with my blissed smile.

"_I could use this time in the forest not only to get stronger but to bond with my spirits"_

"**Open the gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius" **I shouted

"**What do you want Blondie" **She said in a really annoyed tone not noticing her surroundings

"**I thought you would like this, and would like to enjoy it with me" **I said motioning around

"**Just because you like something doesn't mean …" **she paused as she turned around to look at the scenery for once. The look on her face showed she was, also awed by the view.

"**So would you"** I asked

She just nodded

"**Great! Lets go find a good spot to sit!" **I said with another one of my grins

After a minute of searching we found the perfect place. It was close to the water fall but not to close to get rained on. Just a light mist. The water wasn't deep at all it was just to my hips and there was a small ledge half way down to sit on. We sat.

"**So whats up, I don't think you would call me out if you had one of your friends to hang with. Ya doing a solo mission or something" **She asked. I looked down sadly. After explaining the whole story, she looked about to explode with lava. Her usual pale white complexion was now red with anger.

"**Why those…" **i cut her off

"**I know, that's why im gonna show them up. I was hoping that I could get stronger here, and with you guys."**

"**Hell yea. Im gonna make sure those douches get put in their place"** she said with an evil smirk. I shivered

"**Can we start!" **I asked excitedly

"**Sure" **She said smirking.** "Stand up."**

**Gomen it took so long i hope you like it and i hope you like it whoever is reading this and i promise to post another chapter later today or tommorow. kk **

**bye bye**


	4. Chapter 3

_**~ Normal Pov ~**_

For the next 2 days Aquarius had trained Lucy to be relaxed under all circumstances, but be focused. She also learned to hold her breathe for a good 15 minutes. Next she sat under the waterfall and eventually straitened her back. During her 2 days of training her real friends were very angry, sad, and gloomy. Angry because of what Natsu had said, sad because she had left them, and gloomy because they didn't no how to act happy. However Lisanna was slightly happy that Lucy didn't blame her, other wise she felt the same as the group of Lucys friends.

_**~ Miras Pov ~**_

"_I still cant believe Lucys gone."_

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"**Natsu! How could you. Why would you do that to Lucy!" **I yelled as I turned into Satin soul. I was halfway toward him with a murderous look when Lis (Lisanna) walked in.

"**Hey minn…" "Whats going on" **she asked worriedly.

"**Miras gonna kill me!" **Natsu coward as he ran behind her

"**Why" **she had the confused look0

"**Because I kicked Lucy off the team so we could take missions like we used to." **He rushed the words still cowering behind her as I started to walk up to them. The ground started to crack where I steped

"**Not only that, but you called her weak!" **I boomed

Lisanna turned around and gasped at Natsu** "Natsu! Why would you say that!"**

"**We wanted you on the team" **he coward

"**But still that was a horrible thing to say Natsu" "Mira when did Lucy leave?!"** she asked me

"**About an hour and a half ago"** My eyes widening **"We have to go make sure shes ok!"** I ran out the guild doors with Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel (because Levy), Wendy, Juvia, and the exceeds behind me

"_Lucy please don't be reckless" _i thought worriedly

15 minutes later we arrived at Lucys house and bust through the door.

"**Lucy!"** We all started to search her house, only when Lisanna called out to us in the kitchen

"**Did you find her Lis!" **I ran into the kitchen along with everyone else

She held up two letters one addressed to Fairy Tail and another addressed to me

"**Are those from her!?" "And did anyone find her any where"** I hadn't realize how bare the house was until I looked around

I stood speechless** "She left"** was the only thing I could say as we headed back towards the guild.

_**~ At the guild ~**_

"**Minna, We have something from Lucy to you…" **We said gloomily

I decided to read the letter:

Dear Backstabbers,

I hope your all happy now. I'm finally gone so hurray for you. Go party your asses off. I won't forgive any of you. I thought of all of you as my family, not a replacement family, but a real family. I know a real family wouldn't do this to me, so I guess I was wrong and delusional. I'm going to prove to you all that I'm not as weak as you think I am. And Natsu you're a way more stupid than I thought you where, you stupid mother fucker.

P.S.: Lisanna I don't blame you and you are included in the other letter

From: Lucy Heartfillia

x-member of Fairy Crap

Everyone was shocked. But I ignored them. I walked up to Masters office and knocked

"**Come in" **I heard in reply

"**I have a letter from Lucy"** I opened the letter addressed to my and read the first part. I walked to the door and shouted **"Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, Charlela, and Lisanna! Come to Masters office."**

"**Hmm" **was their reply as they gloomily walked up the stairs to where I was.

"**This letter is addressed to all of us"** They brightened some.

I read:

Dear my real family,

This letter is not to be said out loud to anyone but Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, the exceeds, Master, and Lisanna. Mira please read this.:

You guys are my true family. You guys didn't ignore me like those backstabbing people:

Levy: I will send the next chapters of my book to your house when I can. (Mira say this out loud please ^x^) And go out with Gajeel already!

Juvia: For the last time, I am not a love rival. Go ask Grey out already if it doesn't work out (which im sure it will) how about Leon?! XD

Wendy: Im sure your going to grow up to be a wonderful women by the next time I see you. I just hope by then you'll be with Romeo!

Gajeel: Your my Brother so me being your sister (whether I'm younger or older) I demand you and Levy go out. I'm also warning you that if you break her heart ill break yours, literally.

Mira: Make sure that they are all taken care of and they all get together. Make sure you make them all happy and never be sad. That includes you! I loved your smoothies so make me some when I see you all ?

Happy, Lily, and Charlela (I don't know how to spell her name?):Make your partners happy and never be sad yourselves. Happy, ill treat you to fish when I get back. Don't be sad and ask Charlela out before Lily does. Lily, good luck with keeping the metal head in check. Charlela, never fail to be there for Wendy and never be afraid to speak your mind, especially if its important.

Master: Ill send letters from time to time for you guys. Never be sad and stand strong. Thank you for being my father figure and father at that.

And finally Lisanna: Although you were part of the reason I left, don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault it was Natsus. I don't blame you. I wish we could have spent more time together. We will talk more the next time we see each other. Put Natsu in his place.

I will miss all of you dearly. Don't be sad. My wish for all of you is that you all stay as a group, and protect each other. I will send letters individually if needed but otherwise they will go to the guild

Love, Lucy

_**Ok so im sitting here with my sister and were cracken up laughing with tears imagining Lucy touching Lokes shoulder and him looking down to have a fish tail. Another one was Natsu as a bunny, Loke with Happys face, Virgo with a duck face. It was so funny to us at the moment we couldn't stop laughing. **_

_**Alright, Alright im happy if you laughed at that or even read this so thx and is it weird im really really happy at how many reviews I have?**_

_**Bye bye**_


	5. Chapter 4

For any people who actually read author notes in the last chap. I accidently put 2 days instead of 3 for Aquarius's training Lucy…eeeeee sorry

I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL (I wish I did that would be awesome!) w

_**~Normal Pov.~**_

After Aquarius trained Lucy for 3 days they spent 2 more days training together with new spells and techniques, Lucy trained with Virgo. For 3 days Lucy was taught. Then they trained for the remaining 2 days, like with Aquarius, for new spells and techniques. And it continued like that 3 days was spent training Lucy then the remaining 2 days would be spent training with new spells an techniques.

Now Lucy could run for 10 hours straight without a break. She was trained in all types of weaponry, but preferred to use her flueve des éléments. A whip which was given to her by Virgo that could change elements (fire, ice, water, air, poison, earth, plants[like vines], metal, stars). She became great at hand to hand combat, she could control her emotions, and she could call out 5 spirits at a time without breaking a sweat.

_**~Lucys Pov.~**_

"**And with that you are finished your training with us Lucy sama" **Capricorn stated. I grinned while panting. But it was quickly lost after realizing something.

"**Its been a month now huh.", "since I left the guild" **I stated sadly

"_I wonder how there doing" _I thought thinking about my REAL friends. _"I should send a letter to them soon" _After a few minutes, i got up an walked to my current home. When I got there I was surprised.

"_Who is she and, Why IS SHE SLEEPING IN MY BED!" I thought getting into my battle position_

"**Who are you?!" **I yelled. She stirred. I examined her. She looked about 19 with dark blue hair (almost black), pale skin, and a fit body. She wore a black ribbon chocker, and a cream colored yukata like top with black and red trimming and red/gold ribbon. She wore a pair of black shorts underneath and black sandals.

I edged close to her an pushed her off my bed

*Groan*

She sat up an rubbed her head. **"Whyd you do that" **When she opeded her eyes I saw pretty black orbs

"**I don't know if you found a stranger in your bed wouldn't you be a bit alarmed?!" ** I stated still in battle form.

"**Haha. I guess. My names Leila" **she said

"**What are you doing here"**

"**Ive been wandering around this forest for a while. I saw you training one day an watched you every day since. After I've seen you work so hard an improve so much ive decided to make you my apprentice. Whats your name" **

"**Lucy Heartfilia. Apprentice of what?"**_ "I feel crept out that shes been watching me"_

"**Oh you're gonna be a celestial dragon slayer."**

My mouth fell open. **"Really?!"** I shouted which echoed off the walls of the cave

"**Ow."** She held her ears

"**Wait but how are you human?"**

She removed her hands **"All dragons have a human form, so it's easier for us to hide from our enemies if need be. Ill show you later." **She smiled **"When do ya wanna start training"**

"**hmmm… as soon as possible, I guess" **

She grabbed my hand **"Well start packing!"**

"**Where we going?!"**

"**To my realm to train, dummy"**

"… **can I pack tomorrow I'm tired."**

"**Fine…"**

"**Lets go take a bath."**

_**~Time Skip~ **_(Next Day)

**Normal pov.**

After a loooong bath Lucy and Leila fell asleep together. When they woke up the next morning they had breakfast, got ready an started packing with help from Virgo. They finished storing all her things in the spirit realm by noon, so they ate lunch by the waterfall then headed out.

_**~Lucys Pov.~**_

"**Alright time to go!" **Leila said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle the field. She let go of my hand, stepped back a few feet an closed her eyes. Her hair began to fly form her magic power increase. She reopened her eyes to reveal glowing eyes. A second later the entire field was engulfed in blinding light. When it was gone there stood a 30. ft tall dragon with wings fully spread. She had beautiful gold scales that looked like their where made of titanium. Her hair was the same as in her human form, dark blue almost black.

"**Leila?!" **I asked shakily.

"_***Yes Lucy*" **_I heard a voice in my mind that sounded just like hers

"**You're Leila right?" **I pointed to the dragon

"_***Yes, now get on*" **_She jerked her head to her back

When I was next to her she brought her palm up to me. I stepped on it an she brought me to her back. I sat in between her wings an watched as she started to take off. I touched her scales and they were just as they looked, rock hard.

"**Gahh! Your scales are blue!"**

"_***Yea, their like mirrors, they reflect the color of the sky. Most all past celestial dragons have the same ability.*"**_

"_Past? Whatever ill find out later"_

A second later a portal opened an we were in a different world.

"_***Welcome to the celestial dragons domain*"**_

**I hope you all liked this chapter sorry I haven't updated in a while. ummmm sorry if some of the characters are a little OC. ummm**

**I don't own fairy tail!**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
